


Do We Not Laugh

by voksen



Series: WKverse [56]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi slips his Kritiker tail for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do We Not Laugh

Nagi was not, normally, a fan of the beach: he preferred cooler, drier places for the most part, but he couldn't argue with the fact that it had been good for Tot. She played in the surf like it was broad daylight instead of nearly midnight, carefree, _happy_ , and it made him glad to see it.

She was tanner than he'd ever seen her before - but then, with the sun and without her parasol, it was only natural. Her hair was light, bleached almost blonde instead of the familiar pale blue and she wore a simple one-piece bathing suit instead of the pretty dresses, but she was unmistakable, even from the distance he watched at.

Eventually, she turned, stretching her arms up to the sky and curving her body in a long, lithe arc that even now made him feel shivery, then came back up the beach.

He had intended to leave before she saw him, to keep her out of things and safe until it was all over: he had ditched Mamoru's little watcher earlier in the day, but that wouldn't last long; he was too valuable, too _dangerous_ an asset to be let left unobserved, no matter how much Mamoru implied he trusted him. But he'd waited too long in watching her: she stopped halfway up the beach, rocking back on her heels and staring in his direction

"Who's there?" she challenged, reminding him so forcefully of the first time they'd met that it took him a while to find the words to answer with.

In the end, out of some strange impulse, he used the same ones he had then: "Nagi. Naoe Nagi."

Tot's gasp carried across to him on the breeze coming off the ocean; she was only seconds behind it, racing towards him at full speed. When she reached him, she paused only long enough to see that it _was_ him, then swept him into a tight hug.

"Nagi-kun," she said, "Tot missed you!"

Nagi smiled faintly, returning the hug - it seemed some things stayed the same, even when the world was changing around them. "I missed you too, Tot."

Tot let go of him eventually, blinking as she did. "Are you here for long?" she asked, her voice quiet, eyes hopeful but oddly guarded, something he hated to see. It would have impossible to keep her safe or innocent forever, though, he knew, even if he'd had Takatori's resources. He did the best he could for her, and whether that had been good enough or not, well...

He shook his head; the least he could do was not lie. "Only tonight," he said, "and then I have to go back to work."

Sighing, Tot reached down and took his hands in hers, swinging them a little. "Will you stay with Tot tonight?"

"I will." It was a risk, maybe, but he was fairly sure - as sure as he could be, on his own - that one night away wouldn't get him caught. How could he have told her no, anyway?

The night was warm, almost hot, but as they walked away from the beach and back towards the houses Tot leaned into him anyway. Smiling faintly, he slipped an arm around her waist, glancing up at the stars. It was so much clearer than in Tokyo, so much more private. "Do you like it here, Tot?" he asked, like he always did.

"Mmm," she said, nodding - just like always. "Tot is happy."

"You're not lonely?"

She shook her head, reaching up and pulling a key from a chain around her neck to let them into her apartment building, then leading him up the stairs. "Tot makes friends at the beach, sometimes. And she waits for Nagi..."

There would be no point in wishing she were someone else, someone who could be in his life for real, he knew that; if she wasn't who she was, he never would have noticed her, never would have cared for her in the first place. Still, he hated to make her wait so long - hated to make _himself_ wait so long - between their short visits.

Tot's apartment was small, two rooms and a bath; Nagi had money enough for something a little bigger, but this one had been cozy, anonymous, nearest the beach, and available in the short amount of time he'd had to find somewhere safe for her. It was nice enough - though she'd decorated it in pink and white and frills and it was almost oppressively feminine - but it didn't stop him wishing he could give her something more.

She closed the door behind them, locking it again and nodding to herself, then scratched the back of her leg with the opposite foot, a few grains of sand falling to the floor. "Tot's going to take a bath," she announced, then looked up at him mischeviously. "Does Nagi-kun want to come, too?"

Back then, that would have made him blush uncontrollably - now, he still ducked his head a little, but with a smile. "I'd like that."

"Tot will get ready!" She squeezed his hand quickly, then dashed off to the bathroom.

Taking off his shoes, Nagi arranged them next to a few pairs of Tot's, then brushed the sand up onto the doorstep and out under the crack with a quick telekinetic flick. The sound of water running echoed from the bathroom; curious, he went to go investigate and found Tot sitting on the edge of a large, western-style tub that had definitely not been there the last time he'd managed to steal a visit.

"The water's done," she said cheerfully, before he could ask about the tub, and peeled her swimsuit off without any hesitation in the slightest. The sight of her made his breath stop for a second, never mind that she'd been wearing next to nothing the whole night. She turned her back for a second to climb into the tub and Nagi quickly followed suit, stripping out of his own clothes and shoving them across the floor, then getting in opposite her.

They sat for a while in silence, enjoying the heat, the silent closeness - and then Tot pushed forward, the water sloshing around her, and rested her arms against the back of the tub behind him, her breasts pressing softly against his chest. He'd just begun to get control of himself after seeing her strip in front of him so casually, but it seemed like she was determined to tease him tonight. (Not to mention that he could see the long curve of her back over her shoulder, how it dipped, then rounded o--

"Nagi-kun looks sad," Tot said, looking up into his face thoughtfully, then continuing before he could protest. "Does Nagi-kun get lonely when he's away from Tot?"

The question startled him a little, enough that his smile faded. He leaned down just a bit to catch her cheek with his lips, his arms sliding around her to toy with a wet lock of hair. "Yeah," he answered, pulling her tight to him - mostly to comfort them both, but he couldn't ignore how it made her slide against him in a very interesting way.

Her smile was dazzling, sun-bright. "Then Tot will cheer Nagi-kun up!"

Nagi had been about to suggest a way to do that, or maybe say something about how just being with her cheered him up, or try to find a way to combine them both, when his train of thought was abruptly derailed by Tot's fingers digging unexpectedly into his sides, making him squirm violently and sending a wave of water crashing out of the tub.

She giggled, tickling harder, fingers moving from ribs to armpits, and he couldn't help but laugh, too, even as he tried to gently push her hands away. "Nagi-kun is laughing," she half-sang, trapping his legs between her thighs, brushing against him in what _had_ to be a deliberate tease. "Nagi-kun must be happy!"

Trying to get away was no good: getting Tot to let go of something she wanted without lethal force was all but impossible... yet another thing that never changed. In normal times, he'd just have been glad that she wanted _him_ still, but with Tot tickling him until he was sure he couldn't breathe from laughter, it was a little harder to be grateful.

It wasn't anything that anyone had ever done with him, really, and the novelty of it was enough to keep him so distracted that he didn't notice Tot's hands had wandered back below the water until she suddenly had his erection in hand in one moment, then inside her the next, with another surge and splash of water. Gasping, he thrust up hard, burying himself in her completely, his eyes falling shut as the world wavered slightly from the lack of oxygen. "Ah, Tot..."

The first time they'd done it, the day after he'd brought down Masafumi's mansion on both of them, they'd both been too dazed to really be shy with each other. That had come and gone again later; they'd learned each others' likes and dislikes in bits and pieces: stolen days off, brief, anonymous phone calls, everything Nagi could do, which was never enough.

Tot never liked to waste time, when he could manage to get it: she had said once that she wanted to show him how much she liked him as much as she could.

She whimpered slightly as he thrust up into her again and again, her hands coming up to stroke at her own breasts, pulling at the nipples: he opened his eyes again to watch, unable to resist the temptation but trying desperately to think of something less sexy to keep himself going.

When she put her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance, to move with him, he thought nothing of it, caught up in the sensations, both familiar and new.

After a few more minutes, finally driven past endurance, Nagi grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto him all the way, taking a last few short, shallow thrusts - and then almost jerking out of his skin as she slipped her hands into his armpits and startled tickling again, her giggles mixed with quiet squeaks as he slammed into her, torn amongst laughing, crying, and just passing out. The last was really starting to look like the best option when she finally stopped, nuzzling up against his cheek and kissing him lightly on the ear.

"What was _that_ for?" he asked, once he'd gotten his breath back.

"Tot likes it best when Nagi smiles," she said, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Sighing, he let his arms slide from around her down into the water - the level of which had gone rather drastically down - and let himself rest against the back of the tub. "Nagi likes it best when Tot smiles," he said, his eyes closing again. "Keep smiling for both of us, okay?"

She slid lower in the water, resting her head against his chest instead, comfortable and comforting. "Okay."


End file.
